Starting To Like Mondays
by Matty Moo
Summary: Hermione's got the Monday blues, she does every Monday. She hates them on the account every major bad thing in her life happened on a Monday. One Monday morning Draco - now one of her best friends - cheers her up. At the end of it Hermione is left thinking maybe Monday's aren't so bad after all. And maybe, just maybe, she's Starting To Like Mondays. One-Shot!


**A/N: Hey there! So this is my first one-shot of Dramione and I hope you guys like it! Please R&R but more importantly…ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter; I only own the plot of this story**

* * *

**Starting To Like Mondays**

**Info you need to know: **"Talking" _Thinking_

* * *

Hermione Granger liked to think that she wasn't the type of person to hate things or people so easily. She felt hate was too strong a word. Yes, she _disliked _some things but she would never use _hate _to describe her feelings of someone or something. Except for when Monday's were concerned.

Mondays she hated.

She had valid reasons too. It was a Monday that she and Ron had their first proper fight as a couple. Ever since that Monday every Monday she and Ron would fight. And then just a few months ago Ron divorced Hermione. On a Monday. He announced it on a Monday and then finalised – that's right – on a Monday.

Mondays just didn't seem to like Hermione and she wasn't ashamed to admit she hated them. So it was with regret and a lot of a willpower that Hermione got up this Monday morning. She grumbled to herself profanities about it being Monday but nonetheless went about her morning ritual.

An hour later she had showered, dressed, brushed her hair and teeth and had eaten breakfast. She was ready to face this Monday. Something deep inside her though couldn't help but feel something would go wrong today. It always did on Mondays. But she shook the ominous and pessimistic thoughts away and apparated to her work.

Hermione was now head of Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She found the job rewarding but on days tedious. Especially on Mondays. But then again she found everything tedious on Monday's.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger. Mr Weasley stopped by and asked me to give you these." Her Personal Assistant – Sarah – told her and pointed to the large bouquet of flowers on her desk. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the flowers as if they had done something to offend her. They _did_ offend her, well more like the person who had given them to her offended her.

"I assume by 'Mr Weasley' you mean Ronald?" Hermione said and then felt bad. She hadn't meant for her voice to sound so harsh and snappish. But it was Monday and Ronald had managed to piss her off in the first thirty seconds she got to work. That had to be a world record.

Hermione and Ronald were indeed divorced and Ronald had been the one to ask for it. But it seemed has if Ronald was missing Hermione and for the past month he had bought her flowers and chocolates and wrote her sappy apologetic letters in the hope he could win her back. He didn't. Frankly, Hermione just found it all irritating and it was making her more and more happy that she had agreed to divorce him.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Sarah said, answering her question before, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at the confirmation. _Bloody idiot_ Hermione thought. She nodded to Sarah and took the flowers into her office and promptly chucked them in the bin.

She sat behind her desk and went through all the new paperwork which had been collecting over the weekend. This was the part that Hermione found tedious, the mountains of paperwork put even Hermione to sleep. But she did them because it was her job. So she set to scribbling and sorting, a permanent scowl etched onto her face thanks to Ronald and his 'sentiments'.

"I see Weasley's being his usual charming self again." A familiar husky drawl snapped Hermione out of her work and Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy leaning against her doorframe, smirking his Malfoy smirk.

"I'm in no mood for your teasing today, Draco." Hermione told him.

Draco was her right hand man, her Deputy in her Department. They had been working together five years now. The first year was awkward and uncomfortable, the second year they became friends, and the third year to now they had become best friends. Hermione didn't think it was possible but it was and she valued her friendship as much as she valued Harry's.

"Of course you're not; it's a Monday after all." Draco responded knowingly and that caused Hermione to smile slightly. Sometimes she forgot how well Draco and her knew each other. Draco moved from the doorway to lean against her desk his back facing her so that he had to look over his shoulder in order to see her.

"Is there any particular reason you're here, Draco? You and I both know it's safer for you to stay away from me on Mondays." Hermione said, going back to her paperwork. Draco sat there for a few moments not answering her question.

There was a reason he was there, a very big reason in his opinion. He was just working up the courage to tell her what the reason was. To tell her what he had been denying since they became friends and had only come to terms with it a year ago. He took a silent but deep breathe and looked over his shoulder at her.

Her hair had fallen over her face, hiding it slightly and Draco found himself getting more and more audacity as he just stared at her. His beautiful best friend that he had been in love with for three years now. He looked away from her so he could pretend he was saying this to himself so his voice would sound normal and smooth.

"Actually there was a reason I came to see you this fine Monday morning, Hermione." Draco announced after minutes of being quiet and just watching her. In the least non-stalker like way. Hermione stopped scribbling and looked up to Draco, well to his back. He was still not looking at her but Hermione thought nothing of it.

"Please enlighten me. It can't be more annoying than getting flowers from my ex-husband who is deciding now after he divorced me he misses me." Hermione drawled sounding very much like Draco. She figured she probably spent a bit too much time with him. But she couldn't help it, she loved his company. He made everything seem less monotonous and made her laugh a lot. Mainly at his or Ronald's expense.

"I suppose there are actually quite a lot of reasons I came here. Firstly, it's a Monday so I know you would undoubtedly in somewhat foul mood. Secondly, your bumbling idiot of an ex usually sends his little gifts on Monday's and Friday's and I know that you hate them. So I guess I came here to cheer you up. And to admit something to you." Draco said in the matter-of-fact voice of his.

Hermione relaxed in her seat and raised an eyebrow at him but of course Draco didn't see this. He felt his heart pumping faster and he was getting more and more nervous as he talked and she didn't. He had no idea what had compelled him this morning to go to Hermione's office and confess but something _had_ told him now was the time. So he followed his gut instinct and now was just hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Well I'm not exactly feeling completely peachy but I am now curious. So educate me, Draco. What is it that you want to admit to me? Did you make our Department go bust while I took the weekend off?" Hermione asked curiously and for some reason amusedly.

Draco knew it was stupid but he loved the fact that she had said 'our' Department. He loved the fact that he was saying that they were in this together even if it was only work. He wished that one day he could hear the word 'our' come from her lips again but instead followed by 'house' or 'kids'. He mentally shook his head of those thoughts. _Don't get too carried away in case it all blows up in your face. _

"Your faith in me is astounding, Hermione. But no I didn't make the Department go bust and I did somehow manage it without you." he drawled dryly. But then as quick as a flash he turned around to face her. He put his hands on her desk leaning closer to her so that he was invading her personal space. Hermione gasped quietly shocked at their sudden closeness but didn't find herself protesting.

"I'm glad. But please tell me what it is that you want to admit to me?" she said and cursed herself for sounding so quiet and weak. She was a strong, independent woman. She would not fall under the influences of the charming, beautiful, handsome man that was Draco Malfoy. No matter how soul piercing his mesmerising grey eyes were- _Stop right there, Hermione! _She scolded herself and blinked away the thoughts so she was now paying attention to what Draco was about to say and not how sexy he looked.

Though that was hard to do considering he looked extra sexy today. His hair was no longer like it used to be at school all gelled back but rather let loose and spiky and wild. Hermione found herself itching to run her hands through it to mess it up even further but once again scolded herself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about her best friend.

He wore a black tight T-shirt, which clung to his torso showing off his muscular structure. His blue jeans hung loosely on his hips and Hermione struggled to keep on looking at his eyes and not any other part of his body.

"I'm probably going to regret admitting this to you and it may ruin our friendship but I don't think I can take it much longer. I need to tell you." Draco murmured, he was still so close to Hermione and he could see perfectly into her beautiful chocolate brown orbs.

"So tell me, Draco." Hermione said, finding herself murmuring like him. Draco took another quiet deep breathe and putting their friendship and everything that made him happy on the line. So he could be happier.

"I'm in love with you." he told her, his voice was just a murmur but it sounded crystal clear and to Hermione he may as well have shouted it. Her heart pounded furiously in her heart and Draco bit his bottom lip nervously at her silence. Hermione found that incredibly sexy.

Draco mentally cursed himself but decided that he may as well risk everything and if he got rejected so be it, he would be happy just being friends again. As long as he was in some part of Hermione's life he was happy.

So not thinking it through that much Draco closed the small gap between them. His lips crashed against her soft, warm ones and Draco was surprised to find after she got over the shocked she kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss and put a hand around the back of her head, dug his hand in her hair and gently pulled her closer to him. His other hand cupped her cheek and he deepened the kiss.

One of Hermione's hands went around the back of Draco's neck the other dug itself in his soft luscious platinum blond hair. Draco moved around the desk so he could be closer to her he had to break the kiss briefly and before they could think properly again he captured her lips once more.

He kept one hand dug in her beautiful locks the other wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer. They were standing now; their bodies' entwined so not even air was between them. Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave.

His tongue explored her mouth before fighting for dominance against Hermione's and Draco won. They continued to snog passionately. A sweet, passionate, gently and hot kiss. A few moments later Draco broke off literally breathless and was glad to find he wasn't alone in that.

They stayed silent as they thought about what just happened while their breathes slowly returned to them. Hermione couldn't believe she just had a serious hot and heavy make-out session with Draco Malfoy! Her former enemy now best friend and there was hope and a possibility of something more happening between them.

Truthfully she had a crush on Draco since they became friends but buried it deep down because she had been with Ron at the time. But now she was single and she didn't need to hide her feelings anymore. Especially since she now knew the feeling wasn't mutual.

Draco was beaming at her, she had kissed back rather passionately and surely that meant she liked him too? You didn't kiss someone like that if there wasn't at least _some_ attraction towards them. Hermione smiled back at him and he wasn't ashamed to admit (to himself at least) that his heart skipped a beat. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and kept his hand at her cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down her smooth skin. He smirked when Hermione leaned into his hand.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked softly, still smiling. Hermione's smiled wider and flung her arms around his neck. Draco moved his hand from her cheek so he could wrap both arms around her waist and pull her as close to him as physically possible.

Once they were comfortable in each other's embraces Hermione answered his question truthfully just before she pulled him in for another kiss:

"I'm thinking I'm starting to like Mondays."

* * *

**A/N: So that's my one-shot, I hope you liked it :) Sorry if you don't though! It was pretty random story and I think fairly sweet. Oh and in case you happened to wonder in this Hermione didn't have kids with Ron just married and then divorced him. Please review telling me what you thought. Thanks :)**

**See ya – Tilda**


End file.
